Writing instruments such as ink pens, markers, highlighters and correction pens are well known in the art and are typically designed and optimized for a specific application or task. However, as the pace of work and life has increased it is rare that a person is able to focus or concentrate on any particular task for an extended length of time. As a result, people are often required to carry multiple writing instruments such as a pen, a highlighter, and a correction fluid dispenser to insure quick access to the appropriate instrument when needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,068 discloses a writing instrument that includes a first end portion from which characters may be dispensed, such as an inkpen tip, and a second end portion comprising a correction tape dispensing means. The writing instrument is adapted to allow a writer who makes an error using ink to conveniently invert the writing instrument from an initial position having the inkpen in contact with the paper being written upon, to a second position in which the correction tape dispensing means is in contact with the paper. Such a 180 degree change in the position of the writing instrument is all that is needed to render the writer able to apply a sufficient portion of correction tape to an error in the process for its correction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,350 discloses a writing instrument including a marking element removably mounted in a casing and held in the casing by resilient means acting lengthwise of the writing instrument. Furthermore, a removable plug positioned at one end of the casing holds the removable marking element under compression in the casing.
While these known systems provide additional functionality, they do not provide the flexibility to customize their capabilities based on the situation. It would be desirable to have a customizable writing instrument capable of being configured with a wide range of writing, marking and correcting elements depending on the persons needs.